Baik, Tidak
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Jihoon, hujan, sindrom flu di pagi hari, stres dan Soonyoung yang belum berhenti berusaha. Sekuel dari "Jihoon Suka Hujan" / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon


Title: Baik, Tidak

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

Story Start!

Hujan semakin sering turun dalam dua minggu terakhir. Meski langit akan terlihat cerah di pagi hari tapi akan segera mendung di tengah hari dan hujan akan menyusulnya hingga malam. Bahkan terkadang sampai menjelang pagi pun masih ada gerimis. Jalan pun tak benar-benar bisa mengeringkan dirinya karena hujan akan segera mengguyurnya ketika jalan mulai mengering. Intensitas hujan yang semakin tinggi juga membuat Jihoon semakin sering membuat dirinya basah di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Jihoon-ah," suara Soonyoung memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Meskipun sebenarnya suasana di perjalanan mereka tak benar-benar hening. Terlepas dari suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di sebelah mereka, Soonyoung beberapa kali mendengar suara bersin dari laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" jawab Jihoon setelah mengusap hidungnya yang memerah pasca bersin entah sudah berapa kali.

"Aku mohon jangan hujan-hujanan lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya! Kamu sudah flu seperti ini, nanti malah tambah sakit kalau kamu main hujan."

"Aku tidak flu sungguhan. Ini hanya sindrom flu di pagi hari. Nanti siang juga sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Apa-apaan itu, sindrom flu di pagi hari katamu? Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kamu memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi seharusnya kamu tahu pasti kalau aku akan seperti ini jika berada di udara dingin."

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika terus melakukan kebiasaanmu bermain hujan, bukan tidak mungkin kamu akan flu sungguhan."

"Aku tahu batasku, Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung mulai berpikir kata-kata Ibu Jihoon benar. Harusnya dia tak terlalu berusaha untuk membuat Jihoon berhenti hujan-hujanan. Jihoon sangat keras kepala. Dia sudah melakukan banyak cara mulai dari menyembunyikan baju ganti, menunggunya keluar dari kelas dan menyeretnya pulang bersama dengan memaksanya menggunakan jas hujan, menyeretnya pulang naik bus, dan meminta ayah Jihoon untuk menjemput mereka dengan mobil yang sayangnya tak bisa dilakukan setiap hari. Hanya bagian menyeret Jihoon pulang bersama dengannya yang paling sering dilakukannya. Tapi itu juga bagian tersulit karena Jihoon akan terus memberontak ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Soonyoung.

Hari ini Soonyoung mulai menyerah. Dia membiarkan Jihoon pulang sendirian dengan hujan yang akan terus membasahi tubuh mungil itu selama perjalanan pulang. Soonyoung hanya mengikuti Jihoon dengan jarak lumayan jauh, tetap berusaha memantau. Sebenarnya Soonyoung tak yakin dengan perasaan dan pikirannya karena dia bukan orang peka dan pandai mengambil hipotesis. Tapi, ketika melihat Jihoon berada di bawah guyuran hujan seperti itu, Jihoon terlihat rapuh. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung mulai berpikir ada yang salah dengan Jihoon. Sesuka-sukanya Jihoon dengan hujan dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terus berada di bawah guyuran hujan setiap hujan turun. Ada kalanya dia hanya melihat hujan lewat jendela atau mungkin dia akan duduk di teras sambil memandangi hujan turun.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Soonyoung pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Mencari Jihoon? Dia tidak di kelas sejak jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Bolos?" tanya Soonyoung tak yakin. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu begitu saja. Aneh. Soonyoung menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagian dalam kelas Jihoon. Benar, Jihoon tidak di kelas. Tapi, Jihoon kan anti membolos. Soonyoung jadi bingung ke mana dia harus mencari Jihoon. Tapi yang jelas bukan di luar sekolah. Barusan ada pengumuman bahwa seluruh siswa harus berkumpul di aula, mungkin ada sosialisasi. Jadi Jihoon tidak akan bisa keluar sekolah karena gerbang pasti masih ditutup. Soonyoung berlari ke beberapa tempat yang kiranya akan dijadikan tempat membolos, seperti ruang kesehatan, atap sekolah, kantin, dan ruang ekstra. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Jihoon. Tinggal satu tempat, perpustakaan. Kalau Jihoon tidak di sana, dia tidak akan mencari lagi. Cukup temui anak itu nanti malam di rumahnya.

Sampai di perpustakaan, tidak ada orang yang terlihat dari pintu. Penjaga perpustakaan yang harusnya _standby_ di mejanya yang terletak di samping pintu juga tak terlihat. Tak ada yang bisa ditanyai, jadi Soonyoung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Hening yang menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan itu rusak oleh suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai. Soonyoung berjalan pelan di sela rak yang berjajar rapi hingga dia telah sampai di ujung ruang. Soonyoung melihatnya, seseorang yang duduk menunduk memeluk lututnya. Terlihat buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Soonyoung pelan.

Bukannya menjawab atau hanya sekadar menoleh, Jihoon malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Soonyoung tahu Jihoon tak mau diganggu. Tapi, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendekat. Jihoon membutuhkan seseorang, meskipun Jihoon sendiri selalu menyangkal.

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung kembali memanggil Jihoon ketika sudah berada di dekat Jihoon yang semakin meringkuk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pergi," kata pengusiran yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon terdengar pelan dan serak. Soonyoung sadar Jihoon habis menangis.

"Jangan seperti ini, Jihoon-ah. Ini bukan Jihoon yang kukenal."

Jihoon diam tak menanggapi. Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa buku perpustakaan yang terbuka di sekitar Jihoon. Sepertinya Jihoon baru belajar. Matanya menangkap lembar jawab ujian di antara buku-buku itu. Nilai 40 tertulis jelas dengan tinta merah di sudut kertas. Mengerjakan separuh saja Jihoon tak sanggup.

Soonyoung tahu pasti Jihoon tidak bodoh. Dia termasuk pandai di kelasnya, meskipun bukan juara kelas. Ini pasti karena guru baru yang hobi membuat soal rumit, tapi selalu menekan waktu ujian hingga separuhnya. Jihoon tidak selesai mengerjakan. Teman-teman Jihoon pasti mendapat nilai yang lebih baik. Tapi curang. Jihoon bukan orang seperti mereka. Jihoon selalu berusaha jujur. Dia berpikir bahwa dia bukan orang baik, jadi dia ingin belajar membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik dengan caranya sendiri. Jujur pada diri sendiri adalah salah satu caranya.

Isak pelan seseorang di sampingnya membuat Soonyoung sadar dari lamunannya. Jihoon tadi sudah tenang, tapi sekarang malah menangis lagi. Soonyoung jadi menyesal tidak mengucapkan kata-kata penenang lebih banyak kepada Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu sudah berusaha," kata Soonyoung sambil memeluk Jihoon dari samping. Oke, sebenarnya Soonyoung tak pandai memberi kata-kata penenang. Jadi, dia hanya bisa memeluk, menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Jihoon.

Tangis Jihoon mulai tak terdengar, namun kata-kata dari Jihoon membuat Soonyoung berhenti menepuk bahu Jihoon, "Aku takut."

Sekelebat bayangan tiga tahun lalu muncul di pikiran mereka berdua. Ayah Jihoon dan Jihoon. Lebih tepatnya kekecewaan ayah Jihoon dan stres berat yang dialami Jihoon.

* * *

 _Ujian akhir semester ganjil di tahun ke-3 Jihoon berada di sekolah menengah pertama selesai satu minggu yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan laporan hasil belajar para siswa di sekolah Jihoon. Jihoon menanti pengumuman dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Bagaimana peringkatnya nanti? Naik atau bertahan? Sebagai jajaran siswa di kelas unggulan membuatnya selalu berharap ada di peringkat atas, meski kenyataannya dia hanya mampu berada di 20 peringkat teratas paralel dan 15 besar kelas. Peringkat tinggi memang dimiliki oleh 2/3 siswa dari kelasnya._

 _Namun hari itu Jihoon tak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa peringkatnya akan turun. Benar saja, dia turun 6 peringkat dari semester ke-4, dia berada di peringkat 21 kelas. Jihoon_ shock _. Ayahnya langsung menyeretnya pulang setelah pengumuman. Ayahnya diam hingga berhari-hari. Tak menyapanya, apalagi hingga berbincang. Sedang Jihoon terus memaksa memorinya mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya selama satu semester terakhir. Jihoon tidak berlaku macam-macam. Dia tidak banyak bermain, tetap rajin belajar, tidak pernah membolos pelajaran reguler dan tambahan. Hingga suatu malam, ayahnya mau berbicara padanya meski hanya satu kalimat, "Selama ini ayah hanya ingin kamu masuk peringkat 10 besar paralel."_

 _Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jihoon tambah terguncang. Jihoon telah membuat ayahnya semakin kecewa. Jihoon memang sering mendengar ayahnya mengatakan bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihat anaknya berdiri di atas panggung sebagai bagian dari siswa-siswa berprestasi. Jihoon juga menginginkan itu, tapi belum bisa mewujudkannya. Dia berusaha mendekat tapi sekarang malah semakin jauh. Jihoon ingin membuat orang tuanya bahagia, tapi dia lebih sering membuat mereka kecewa._

 _Liburan musim panas yang harusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi mencekam karena usaha bunuh diri yang dilakukan Jihoon. Keluarga Jihoon tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu, hanya Jihoon dan penyelamatnya yang tahu. Ya, Soonyoung yang menyelamatkan Jihoon dan itulah kali pertama Soonyoung mendengar Jihoon mengucapkan "Aku takut" dengan sangat putus asa_.

* * *

"Jangan takut, kamu akan baik-baik saja. Ini masih awal, aku tahu kamu belajar dengan baik. Kamu tidak akan membuat orang lain kecewa."

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat buruk dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Tatapan mata yang terlihat putus asa itu menyakiti hati Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak boleh seperti ini, Jihoon harus kuat. Benar-benar kuat, bukan hanya terlihat kuat.

"Hei, jangan begini. Kalau kamu begini, malah aku yang kecewa. Ayo, senyum."

Jihoon hanya diam.

"Kamu harus percaya usahamu akan berbuah manis. Kamu pasti sudah belajar keras. Usahamu tak akan mengkhianati. Sudah, jangan sedih lagi."

Soonyoung kembali memeluk Jihoon erat. Butuh waktu agak lama sampai Jihoon membalas pelukan dari Soonyoung.

"Sepertinya sudah sore, ayo pulang."

Jihoon masih membisu, Soonyoung tahu _mood_ Jihoon belum kembali sepenuhnya. Soonyoung jadi ingin menemani Jihoon. Jadi lah sepulang mengantar Jihoon pulang, Soonyoung segera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri hanya untuk berganti baju sebelum menampakkan dirinya di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Hai, Jihoon! Aku akan membuat harimu menyenangkan."

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya kisah nangis di pojokan perpustakaan habis ujian fisika setahun lalu bisa diwujudkan. Nangis sendirian itu biasa buat saya, tapi nangis ditemenin ya cuma itu doang.

Ini baru aja selesai. Tanpa edit karena buru-buru. Kalo nggak bagus maaf, ya.

Saya lupa 'Jihoon Suka Hujan' itu ada yang minta sekuel apa nggak. Kalo ada, ya ini buat kamu. Kalo nggak, emang lagi pengen bikin aja.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca cerita saya. Semoga suka. Kritik dan saran juga saya terima dengan senang hati.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

081016


End file.
